


On Vacation

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkward Beverly, Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Flirting, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Femslash, Or early on in a relationship, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Gestures, Troi’s canon love of chocolate, Vacation, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Crusher has a whole chocolate-themed vacation planned and can’t wait to get Troi to the next venue on the itinerary.





	On Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Ships #8: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi - Bomb

“Come on!” Beverly dragged Dianna by the hand around a corner and into another narrow backstreet. “You’re going to _love_ this one, I know it!”

Deanna giggled at the doctor’s enthusiasm. “Have you planned this entire vacation around chocolate?” She shouted a little breathlessly, jogging to keep up. 

“We went to the beach yesterday.” Beverly retorted.

“And then to a chocolatier.” 

“Fair point.” 

They continued through several twisting alleyways, Beverly referring to a map on her padd as she led the way.

“Ah, here we are.” Beverly stopped abruptly under a battered sign hanging over a narrow doorway. “Ensign Gomez assures me the chocolate cherry bombe is worth travelling halfway across the Alpha Quadrant for.” 

“Thank you, Beverly.” Deanna leant in to place a kiss on her friend’s lips. “All this thought you’ve put into indulging my love of chocolate is really very sweet.”

“You’re welcome,” Beverly replied, colour rising in her cheeks, “Shall we—“ She gestured to the door, flustered, “—go in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I kinda cheated with “bomb” and “bombe” but they _are_ homophones and Deanna loves chocolate so it’s all fine.
> 
> Ensign Sonya Gomez is the engineer who spills hot chocolate on Picard in S2E16 _Q Who_. I figured she might love chocolate almost as much as Troi does.
> 
> The cherry chocolate bombe I have in mind is a smaller, individual serving-sized version of [ this](https://www.epicurious.com/recipes/food/views/chocolate-cherry-bombe-358051).


End file.
